Quand un ami disparaît
by KitHmy
Summary: Il me manque, c'est bizarre sans lui, c'est différent. Tu parles de trucs de sciences et plus personne ne le comprend, il n'est plus là pour nous dire de bosser, tout le monde sait que Rodgers n'a aucune autorité. L'ambiance n'est plus la même, il manque la part de sérieux de notre équipe. Mais bizarrement sa disparition a aussi quelques effets positifs, comme notre rapprochement.


**1**

Fury : Oui … Mmh mmh … Non il en est hors de question, Stark !

Agent Hill : Monsieur, on a un problème, un gros problème. Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau du directeur du SHIELD

Fury : Je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il après avoir demandé à Stark de patienter.

Hill : J'ai reçu un appel de l'agent Turner, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de Banner, monsieur !

Fury : Comment ça ? Aucune ? Il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter, aussi il déclara à Stark, toujours au téléphone : Nous avons un problème, les Avengers vont reprendre du service, il faut retrouver votre coéquipier.

Un peu plus loin, Steve Rogers s'entrainait et réapprenait le Monde. Il avait décidé de tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Cependant son apprentissage tourna court lorsque Fury débarqua visiblement contrarié.

Steve : Monsieur. Un problème ?

Fury : En effet, un de vos coéquipiers a disparu. Dit-il l'air grave. Il s'agit de Banner et vous savez combien il peut être dangereux.

Steve : Si je comprends bien vous souhaiteriez que je le retrouve

Fury : Oui avec l'aide des autres membres de l'équipe évidemment

Steve : Mais personne ne sait où est passée Natasha il me semble

Fury : Stark le sait, il s'occupe d'elle.

Steve : Très bien avez-vous besoin de moi pour contacter quelqu'un ?

Fury : Non ça ira, merci. Tenez-vous prêt pour ce soir, 19heures dans mon bureau je vous communiquerais tous les détails de la mission.

Steve : Bien, monsieur, j'y serais.

-OOO-

Tony : Natasha ? Je sais que tu es là, répond-moi !

Pas de réponse, il la rappela encore une fois. Seul le silence lui répondit, il faudra donc qu'il la retrouve, elle ne l'aiderait pas évidemment. Elle avait l'habitude de venir se cacher là quand elle allait mal, elle le lui avait dit un soir où ils s'étaient croisés par hasard en ville. Ils avaient discuté, un peu bu, un peu trop d'ailleurs puisqu'elle lui avait fait cette confidence quand ils étaient rentrés car évidemment en bon gentleman qu'il était, il l'avait raccompagné et ils étaient passés devant cet immeuble désert. Elle n'avait, en revanche, pas voulu lui dire pourquoi elle se sentait si bien dans cet endroit qui, il faut l'avouer, était un peu glauque.

Tony : Tash, répond-moi s'il te plait. _Encore du silence_. Ok ! Tu l'auras voulu, je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça, mais bon, Banner a disparu, on n'a plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis 48heures.

Natasha : (sortant de sa cachette) Tu te fous de moi là Tony ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai, il sait se défendre.

Tony : Oui, quand il se transforme en gros monstre vert mais sinon, au combat, il faut avouer qu'il est assez mauvais, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Natasha : Ce n'est pas drôle Tony, il peut lui être arrivé n'importe quoi !

Tony : Nan sérieusement, il est peut être parti de son plein grès, on en sait rien pour l'instant, on sait juste qu'il ne répond plus.

Natasha : Barton est au courant ?

Tony : Fury s'occupe de le prévenir. D'ailleurs, il nous attend pour 19heures. On ferait mieux d'être à l'heure, il semble un peu sur les nerfs aujourd'hui.

Natasha : Et bien allons-y ! Déclara-t-elle après un petit moment de réflexion.

Comme il ne répondit pas visiblement ailleurs, elle l'interpella : Stark ! Bouge-toi !

-OOO-

La plupart des Avengers étaient présents, seuls Tony et Natasha n'étaient pas à l'heure, évidemment avec Stark, il fallait s'y attendre, s'était à croire qu'il était incapable de lire l'heure. Fury commençait à s'impatienter, pourquoi devait-il toujours avoir des problèmes à régler, certes il était le directeur mais bon, on ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille au moins quelques heures ? Les Avengers l'observaient, Thor avec amusement, Clint avec plus d'inquiétude, il savait comment le directeur pouvait être lorsqu'il était excédé et il aurait préféré ignorer cette part de sa personnalité. Steve lui était sans doute aussi agacé que Fury de voir que ses collègues étaient incapable d'être à l'heure. C'est alors que Tony et Natasha arrivèrent, Natasha visiblement irritée par Stark qui plaisantait derrière elle, pas le moins du monde dérangé par leur retard.

Natasha : Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur pour notre retard. Stark ne semblait pas disposé à accélérer. _Elle s'assoit aux cotés de Clint avec un sourire gêné._

Tony : Ne t'excuse pas Tasha, voyons, nous avons seulement 10min de retard. (aux autres) Salut, vous n'avez pas commencé sans nous j'espère, Fury cru déceler un brin de malice dans cette phrase ce qui eut le don de l'agacer encore plus.

Fury : Asseyez-vous et taisez-vous Stark ! Votre collègue est peut-être en danger et vous, vous trouvé le temps de faire de l'humour ?

Cela eu au moins réussit à faire taire tout le mande quelque temps, permettant ainsi à Fury de se calmer. Il invita Hill à expliquer à l'équipe les circonstances après avoir distribué les dossiers relatant les faits.

Hill : Comme vous le savez, Banner a disparu. Nous ignorons s'il est parti de lui-même ou si quelqu'un l'a capturé mais il nous faut le retrouver rapidement. Vous allez devoir travailler par équipe, on va donc vous diviser en deux équipes.

Steve : Je vous préviens tout de suite, je refuse de bosser avec Stark si c'est pour qu'il se comporte comme ça !

Tony : Eh ! C'est méchant et super vexant … mais logique.

Clint : Il est ingérable ! Il ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui demande, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, c'est impossible de travailler avec lui. Je ne lui fais pas confiance !

Fury : Très bien, donc Barton et Rogers, vous bosserez ensembles, avec Thor.

Natasha : Attendez, je vais devoir m'occuper de Stark ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça monsieur, je vous en supplie !

Tony : Elle vous supplie même c'est énorme … mais hey attend, c'est méchant ça aussi !

Fury : Vous ne devez pas le détester autant que ça Natasha, puisqu'il est le seul qui savait où vous trouver !

Natasha : Mais …

Fury : Peut m'importe, les équipes sont faites ! Vous vous occuperez tous les deux de l'hypothèse ''enlèvement'' et les autres de sa ''fugue''


End file.
